Knock Knock
by elsannonymous
Summary: Kristoff is a door-to-door salesman. He's seen strange things and strange people before, but nothing like this has ever happened to him. [Kristelsanna, Dom!Anna, Sub!Elsa {EDIT: Text has been fixed}]


Kristoff Bjorgman usually was somewhat content with his job. Normally, when he told people he was a door-to-door salesman, they looked at him with a mixture of pity and morbid curiosity and the question of: "Why the hell would you _do_ that to yourself?" not too far behind the stares. But Kristoff was a nice guy, and despite some of the more hostile people he'd encountered, on a good day most of the doors he knocked on had polite, if not kind, faces behind them, even when they didn't want anything.

However, today was not a good day. He hadn't had any luck. Most knocks went unanswered, and the people who did open their doors slammed them shut right away, or tore him a new one, lambasting his profession, his looks, and his mother. He was tired and somewhat annoyed, and he knew this was the last house he would visit before quitting for the day and heading home to a beer and his dog. It wouldn't do to approach customers in such a foul state.

He sighed, stepped up to the door of the nice looking brownstone, hoping the innocuous mahogany portal didn't hide angry inhabitants, and knocked.

There were a few seconds where he couldn't hear anything, and he resigned himself to another unanswered door — until he heard the deadbolt turn, the bolt on the other end letting out a slow, hollow scratch against its brass home. He straightened up, adjusting his lucky tie (although with how today was going, he wasn't sure it was very lucky), and smoothed down his hair.

An impossibly beautiful woman answered the door with a stoic look on her face, her auburn locks tightly wound in an immaculate bun. Kristoff was about to quickly introduce himself and launch into his salesman speech when he caught a glimpse of something unusual over the woman's shoulder.

A very attractive, very _naked _woman was tied with her hands above her head to the upper kitchen cabinets, with what looked like an expensive silk scarf. It, he thought, his mind struggling to grasp his own thoughts what with the very distracting sight in front of him, was definitely not being utilized for its usual intended use. Instead of decorating the lady's long neck, bare as she arched her body, the blue scarf was tightly wound around her wrists — stretched taught, wrinkled, _tight_. Not too much so, but enough that her dainty hands could not wrest themselves free of her bounds. It burrowed into her flesh as she leaned to her left, her ears trying to catch the sounds coming from the front of the house. Her whole body was on display as she moved, pale and curvaceous; her legs spread, revealing a mound of hair so light he could see her spread lips; her breasts bouncing as she squirmed and wiggled. She was blindfolded and biting her plump, dark lower lip. Kristoff's eyes nearly bulged out of his head and it was only his complete surprise that kept him from growing completely hard. As it was, he wasn't completely flaccid.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Mask falling into a slowly forming smirk, amusement almost palpable as it dripped from her lips, the redhead slipped her hands into her pockets and cocked her head to the side. Kristoff attempted to look away from the sight behind her, but only managed to flicker his eyes towards her face before staring once again at the bound woman. Was that a _collar_ on her neck?

"Mistress…" He heard the woman call out, a whiny tone prevalent in her voice. Kristoff's ears perked up. "Who is at the door?" Her words were long and drawn out, each colored by a sense of frustration. He assumed it was because she had been left hanging, _literally_, when her "Mistress" answered the door. The salesman's face had reddened to the point of becoming nearly purple when "Mistress" cleared her throat. She smiled, the look almost innocent despite the display behind her.

"Would you like to come in, Mr…?"

"Bjorgman. Kristoff. Sure. I mean, you seem…busy. I don't want to…get in the way."

"I assure you, Mr. Kristoff, that you'll be no trouble at all." Before Kristoff realized it he was hustling inside, legs awkwardly navigating the line between 'having a normal day' and 'what the fuck', his erection making the walk all the more difficult. His knees felt stiff, and he tried to avert his eyes to keep his walk of shame from being all the more shameful. He tried to convince himself he was only coming in so the poor woman fettered to the cupboard could get some privacy.

"Mistress?" the woman called again, more frustration tingeing her voice. Kristoff watched as the redhead held up her hand and he wondered what she would do. The blindfold was in place, making it impossible for the bound blonde to see her Mistress.

"Ah yes," she began, resting her thumb and middle finger against each other in the air. "**Pleasure now**," she called, snapping her fingers. Immediately, pants and moans filled the kitchen and the entrance hall, echoing throughout the house. Kristoff's eyes couldn't help but drift back to the woman, staring at her smooth white skin as it flushed under the florescent lights of the kitchen. Every single part of her was bare except for her neck and her eyes. He could see her nipples hardening even as the woman who greeted the door strode confidently over to her. Without looking at Kristoff, she spoke, and it was obvious to whoms he was speaking. "Sit. Enjoy the show." Kristoff took one look at the woman's determined grin and sat on the couch in the livingroom, in full view of what was happening in the kitchen.

She grabbed her captive's chin roughly — Kristoff tried not to think of them in terms of Mistress and Servant, but felt himself failing as he tried to burrow into the couch cushions and disappear. He hung on to his cushy perch as the red hair woman pulled her partner's chin up to bring their faces together, the bound woman's shoulders straining against the bindings. They kissed and she insinuated herself in between the blonde's legs, grinding clothed crotch against naked pussy. Despite the calm and in-charge demeanor, the redhead's cheeks were flushed and her breathing was noticeably shallow. She dug her hands into her lover's back and thighs as their hips twisted and pressed against each other, leaving long thin red marks from the pressure. The bound woman only mewled with pleasure at the painful scratching, leaning her body towards the cruel touch. She pulled at her restraints, trying, it seemed to Kristoff, to get her hands free so she could reciprocate.

Then, suddenly, the blindfold was torn away. This confused both the salesman and the tied up woman, it seemed. She looked at her lover with wide eyes and constricted pupils, opening her mouth with a quizzical expression, before she snapped her fingers. The blonde's eyes very noticeably glazed over. The redhead directed the empty gaze towards Kristoff and stepped out from between her woman's legs.

"**Dance for him, Elsa**." She ordered, untying the scarf that had kept her pinned to the cabinet. Without hesitation, _Elsa_ strode over into the living room, and before Kristoff knew what was happening she was writhing in his lap, brushing her ass against his crotch in the most erotic lap dance he had ever received. Granted, it was the _only_ lapdance Kristoff had ever received, but he was sure that even if he got a professional one it — judging by the way his hips jerked and his dick jumped to form a tent in the lap of his pants — most definitely would not be as good as this.

Kristoff gulped and shot a glance at his host as the woman deftly turned and straddled his lap, nearly humping his rock hard cock through his slacks. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her face close, close enough for him to see that her clear blue eyes were still glazed over. She rolled her hips and he could feel her wetness dripping from her pussy onto his lap. It took all of Kristoff's strength not to take ahold of her hips and grind his cock into her soaking cunt.

"Elsa, this man is our guest. Would you like to let him touch you?" It was as though the woman, whom Kristoff had no choice to now refer to as The Mistress, had read his mind. Elsa's eyes cleared for a moment before taking stock of her position and smiling shyly at Kristoff. His heart and cock jumped simultaneously, doing so again when Elsa took ahold of his hands and slid them up her thighs. Under her careful guidance and avoiding Mistress's gaze, Kristoff's hands slid over her curves, her stomach, and up to her sizeable breasts. She squeezed once and let go.

Kristoff felt his mouth drop open in a rather rude gape, his face flushing as his hand fell from the delectable mound of female flesh and onto the couch next to his thigh like a useless lump. Elsa chuckled and placed them back on her breasts. "Go ahead," she prompted, her voice low and hoarse, a moan rumbling deep in her chest when he took the initiative to knead and squeeze her breasts. Kristoff felt a smile growing on his face even as his dick solidified into what felt like steel.

"Don't be shy," the Mistress said, making Kristoff jump in his seat. Well, Kristoff figured, as a guest being welcomed into a frivolous activity with two consenting, very welcoming, _very _willing, legal adults — he didn't want to be rude. It only made sense for the young man, as he considered the almost painful bulge in his pants, that declining their offer would only be ill-mannered and, to be frank, humiliating.

As it was, his hips bucked of their own accord and generated a moan from the woman atop his lap. Kristoff looked around but the redhead was out of eyesight. It probably should have made him nervous, but he was too caught up in the way that Elsa was arching her back and looking at him with heavily hooded eyes. "Pinch her nipples. She likes it hard." There was a chuckle and then the Mistress fell silent.

Kristoff cleared his throat. "O-okay," he said, speaking for the first time since he had entered this place. He twisted his wrists and rolled Elsa's nipples in between his fingers. She licked her lips and then captured the lower lip in her teeth, nibbling at it.

"Please," she begged, the sound long and drawn out in a sensuous growl. "Harder." Kristoff gulped and pinched as hard as he could, causing her to cry out and buck against him. The salesman wouldn't be surprised if he came in his pants before this was over with the way he was turned on. He repeated the action and she repeated the sound. He soothed the perked nipples with the palm of his hands and hefted her breasts, wanting to bury his face in them. He went to twist the nubs again when one of her hands stalled his palm, causing him to look up at her face.

She gave him a shy, reassuring smile and pressed one breast into his hand and guided the other hand back downwards. He knew where this was headed and that knowledge made his cock strain against his pants all the more. It begged to be released, to sink into this lovely woman's hot center. She rocked playfully against his dick before the tips of his fingers reached her mound. She released his hand, and nodded when he looked up at her and opened his mouth. The woman gave the hand on her breast an encouraging squeeze, and he began to knead her again while simultaneously slipping his fingers over her engorged clit.

She let out a small mewl that tugged at his heartstrings as well as his belt, and he brushed her clit again, causing her to hump his hand. He grinned and playfully spread her lips, barely touching her. She whined and ground against at his hand again. Finally, he obliged her silent pleas and sunk two fingers into her sopping pussy, easily penetrating her and going in deep with one push. She groaned in satisfaction and began to ride his fingers, pushing him in deeper as he held his fingers still. Elsa gripped his shoulders to stay steady, her head resting in the crook of his neck as he moved his fingers in a "come-hither" motion, pinching her nipple with each roll of her hips. They stayed like this for several minutes until Elsa came, jerking and writhing against Kristoff's solid body, her teeth sinking gently into his neck to muffle her enthusiastic "oh"s and sighs.

"Good job," Mistress said, stepping into view with a huge grin on her freckled face. It wasn't clear who she was talking to. Elsa became dead weight on Kristoff's lap, her breathing slowing from her orgasm. Kristoff slipped his fingers out of her and she sighed in disappointment, but did nothing else. His fingers were soaked with her juices. Mistress sat in the chair across the couch, and crossed her legs, her green eyes ablaze with visible excitement. "You may taste your fingers, if you like, Kristoff," she said amicably, her eyes glittering with amusement and… something else. "If such a thought is distasteful to you, wait a few moments and my darling little fuckdoll will gladly clean them for you. She likes the taste of her own slick, don't you, you slut?" Kristoff almost protested his harsh language but Elsa only nodded against his neck and sighed happily.

"Yes, Mistress," she replied, lifting her head. Her eyes fell on Kristoff's hand, and she lifted an eyebrow and leaned forward. Kristoff brought it to his own lips without thinking and sucked his fingers into his mouth. Elsa pouted at him, but he largely ignored her. The taste and smell were both strong and divine, and Kristoff couldn't help but wish he could drink straight from the source.

"Elsa," Mistress began as soon as Kristoff had licked his fingers clean. Elsa, now recovered, turned in Kristoff's lap, spitefully rolling her ass against his still hard boner. "Let Kristoff stand up." Kristoff was going to say that he was fine with the way things were, but Elsa already popped out of his lap. He stood before Mistress asked him to, earning him a smile from both the woman and her lover. "Thank Kristoff for helping you come."

"Thank you, Kristoff," she sang, winking at him and blowing him a kiss. Mistress stood, her hands in her pockets and something making the crotch of her pants bulge out.

"If you are comfortable and would like to stay for a small token of our appreciation, Kristoff, please do." With that, Mistress began undoing her pants. Kristoff felt something lodge in his throat. "Elsa, bend over facing Kristoff and slide him out of those slacks, would you?" Mistress looked Kristoff in the eye with a grin. "How would you like your cock sucked by my cumslut, Mr. Bjorgman?"

Relief and desire shot through Kristoff with a ferocity he didn't expect.

"Please, _sir_," Elsa murmured, slipping her fingers through Kristoff's belt loops. "I'd love to know what _you _taste like." She licked her lips. Kristoff swallowed with some difficulty and, not trusting his voice, nodded.

"Good!" Mistress exclaimed, sliding down her pants. A large, black strap-on bobbed and Kristoff's eyes widened at the sight of it. It looked about seven inches long, possibly longer, and it was thick, especially at the head. "It would probably be easiest if you rested your back against the wall, Mr. Bjorgman." Elsa led him over to the wall, her fingers still in his belt loops, and as soon as his back touched it she shucked his pants and underwear. His dick accidently sprung up and smacked her in the face, but she only giggled and kissed his head. The feeling of her lips merely brushing against the sensitive skin of his penis caused him to groan out loud.

"Enthusiastic, isn't he," the blonde woman murmured, rubbing her face against the side of Kristoff's shaft. Kristoff's head fell back against the wall with a thunk.

"In position, Elsa," Mistress barked, and Elsa obeyed immediately, bending at the waist and spreading her legs, her face merely centimeters from Kristoff's cock. She teasingly poked her tongue out from between her lips and breathed on it, but did not touch it. Kristoff felt about ready to cum on her face. But he held off, somehow, feeling a tad bit intimidated by the huge dildo, now bobbing between Mistress' legs.

Mistress slid behind her slave and entered her with practice and precision, without any warning. Elsa's mouth dropped open in a groan and Kristoff bucked his hips forward at the feeling of her breath gusting over his hard and trembling cock. Mistress pushed her forward with a thrust of her hips and suddenly Elsa had about three inches of Kristoff's penis in her mouth. She closed her lips around it and suckled gently, careful of her teeth. Mistress slid out of her, causing her to moan at the loss of the redhead inside of her, before slamming back in and forcing Kristoff's own cock an inch further into her mouth. Kristoff let out a choked yelp as his cock hit the back of her throat and his knees trembled when she hummed in amusement around his shaft, her tongue playing with his head and frenulum. What she couldn't fit in her mouth she wrapped her hand around to keep herself from choking as Mistress slammed in and out of her.

"As tight as ever, hmm, you fucking whore," she cooed, his fingers digging into Elsa's hips. Whether Elsa nodded or was just bobbing her head on Kristoff's dick, he couldn't tell. He just knew that it felt fucking great, and that if she didn't stop or slow down, he was going to blow his load straight into her warm, wet mouth. His dick twitched at the thought, and her moans intensified, as did her licking and suckling. Mistress changed to slow, even strokes, building her lover's orgasm and using one hand to rub her own clit, grinding it against the lap of the harness as she fucked in and out of Elsa.

"Mmmmm," Elsa moaned, her voice vibrating against Kristoff's hard dick. He couldn't take much more, and, apparently, neither could his partners.

"Would you like to come on her face, her tits, or in her mouth, Kristoff," Mistress asked, her calm demeanor somewhat shaken and trembling by the sight of Elsa's labia squeezing around her fake dick. Kristoff's eyes tried to roll in the back of his head but he interrupted the process, wanting to actually be able to answer Mistress's question.

"O-on her f-face, oh god, yeah," Kristoff put his hand on the back of Elsa's head and rolled his hips as her tongue did a particularly deft maneuver that made his toes curl. "I wanna see her wear my fu-_fucking jizz_," he panted. Mistress smiled before her expression twisted into a controlled grimace of pleasure as she tried to keep herself from coming just yet.

"Good choice, my friend," she praised, her pace picking up once again as she thrust in and out of her lover. "You heard the man, you dirty little bitch, he's going to cum on your face. And I'm going to cum in your sloppy cunt, just how you like it, you fucking slut. I'm going to fill you up to the brim with my cum." Elsa began to cry out at the culmination of Mistress's growling dirty talk, her second orgasm shuddering through her, and as her lips released the head of Kristoff's dick with a pop his hips jerked forward and his cum began spurting and splashed across her skin. It hit her cheeks, nose, and drizzled over her eyelashes. From the way Mistress's hips were jerking Kristoff deduced that she was coming as well, and Elsa was loving it, pressing her hands against the wall to hold herself up as her Mistress' last thrusts came to an end. Kristoff, spent, slid down the wall, face to dripping face with Elsa. She heaved in heavy breaths and licked the cum off of her lips as it slowly slipped down her face. They stood there for a moment and then Mistress slid out of her, Elsa's wetness stringing from the head of the cock to her pussy, and she fell into Kristoff's lap, completely exhausted. Mistress took a deep breath and straightened her back, adjusting the strap on and calming herself. She looked down at Kristoff and Elsa with a tired smile and knelt down next to them. "My dear, I know you're tired, but why don't you go wash up and get dressed?"

Elsa mumbled grumpily in response and Mistress rubbed her back gently. "Do I have to?" She whined, snuggling deeper into Kristoff's lap, careful not to dirty him up with his own come.

Mistress's voice turned stern. "Would you like for me to make it an order?" she warned. Elsa sighed and stood from Kristoff's lap, causing him to come face to face with her inflamed pussy, still glistening with her come. "**Forget it**." Striding into the other room, Elsa stumbled a few times before walking out of sight. Mistress grinned after her and shook her head before helping Kristoff to his feet.

"That was wonderful," Kristoff blurted, shaking Mistress's hand enthusiastically as he reached his feet. Mistress gave the man a lopsided grin and inclined her head.

"She is most definitely a wonderful slave. I'm glad you enjoyed her services. You seemed to be having a tough day." They retrieved their respective clothing and redressed before meeting at the entrance hall.

"Well, wow. I mean, wow. She is fabulous. Really. I mean, if I could get a blow job like that every day for the rest of my life, I'd die a happy man. Any of it, really. Just wonderful, like you said." Kristoff felt as though he were babbling, but couldn't quite stop himself. He glimpsed towards the back of the house, hoping to get another glimpse of bare porcelain skin. Mistress stepped in front of his gaze with a happy but stern grin.

"She is, and I'm sure you would. But she is _mine_, you see, and I just decided to be generous and share her today. I'll take ten of whatever you're selling, and then you can see yourself out."

Kristoff was going to retort, but instead, his jaw dropped. Even having seen her naked didn't diminish his appreciation of Elsa in a tiny slip of a black dress that matched her collar, now clean of sweat and cum. "Oh!" she exclaimed, smoothing the fabric over her body and pulling the hem of her dress lower over her upper thighs. Kristoff wondered if she expected him to be gone already. "Hello." She looked over to her Mistress with a quizzical glance. "I didn't know we were expecting company, Anna." Kristoff felt strange that she didn't address her lover as Mistress, although he now knew his host's name. Then he realized Elsa didn't recognize him in the slightest.

"Dear, this is Kristoff Bjorgman. He's a salesman." Anna turned her amused glance on Kristoff and winked. "We were just talking business."

Elsa did a cute little curtsy and bowed her head slightly. "Nice to meet you." Kristoff stammered out a response and she disappeared again, throwing a sexy grin over her shoulder that he was sure was meant for her Mistress.

Quick as a wink, there was paperwork filled out and Kristoff found himself back on the porch, the door to the unassuming house closed on him. He was quite surprised at how quickly he was booted, but he understood Mistress's reluctance to share such a treasure.

…Still, he noted the address and promised himself that the next time he was feeling particularly brave, he'd knock again.


End file.
